lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Chaos
Ancient Chaos (Japanese: 原祖混沌, "Genso Konton" / lit. "Primordial Chaos") is a lategame section of the ruins. Area number: idk Music: idk Entrances and Exits: *C-3: Corridor of Blood *C-1: Takamagahara Shrine (A-1), come from Corridor of Blood, Requirement of 5 Guardians defeated. *D-6: Takamagahara Shrine (C-7) Grail Tablet: (B-4) Prayer Altars: (?-?) Guardian: *Anu (D-1) Sub-Bosses: *Ki-sikil-lil-la-ke (A-6) *Anzu (D-2) Treasures Map * Location: (B-6) ** "Abandon Your Desires" *** Destroy the 4 blue pots without destroying the wall leading to them. Once the wall is destroyed, place a weight on the dais to unlock the chest. Scriptures * Location: (A-1) ** Found in a treasure chest that opens after defeating Anu. Vindr Mantra * Location: (D-5) ** Scan the text using the Snapshots app. Ankh Jewel * Location: (A-4) ** Stand idly in front of the tablet in this room and a dais will appear. Place a weight on it and the treasure chest will open. Crystal Skull * Location: (B-5) ** Enter from (B-4) by firing two Shurikens at the red flashing eyes of the two statues. They must hit the eyes almost simultaneously. In (B-5), head down to the left next to the treasure chest and it should automatically open. *** Don't place a weight on the dais at the right side of the room, unless you want to be thoroughly obliterated. Destiny Tablet * Location: (D-1) ** Defeat Anzu and open the chest with the Mulana Talisman. Costume Chest *Location: (C-3) Corridor of Blood entrance. **Whip the left wall to reveal it; Open with a Skeleton Key. Contains Eastern European Costume. Puzzles Praying to Anu * (A-4): Look up while in front of the mural. * (A-5): Drop the block below and move it closer to the mural. Then, push against it with the Glove unequipped. * (D-5): Fall from a distance to land in front of the mural on your back. Performing these will reveal the Ankh in (D-1). Brahma's Trials * Location: (B-3) ** See Brahma's Trials. Get to A-5 * Location: (A-6) ** Defeat Ki-sikil-lil-la-ke. Then, climb up the pillar in the background at the top-left of the room. Life Seal Shortcut *Location: (C-5) **At the top-right of the room, use the Grapple Claw to latch onto and flip to the other side of the pillar. Then break the Life Seal. The wall will open up, allowing you to enter (D-5). Summoning Anzu *Location: (D-3) **Place a weight on the dais at the very top of the room. You will need to cross the purple lasers using the Clay Doll Outfit. ***The "trap jingle" that plays here is intentional. Glossary Ki-sikil-lil-la-ke *Location: (D-7) **Break the bottom-right wall with the Katana at (D-6). Then, drop down the lava and quickly get the glossary entry. Or use the Clay Doll Outfit to dive in without getting hurt. Shops Venom * Location: (D-6) - Swim through the lava to his shop. Sykick * Location: (D-7) ** For 50 Coins, you can use the hot spring here. This particular hot spring gives you the effect of infinite subweapon ammo for 3 minutes. NPCs Zhuanxu * Location: (D-5) Pangu * Location: (C-5) Shennong * Location: (A-4) ** This guy can take away all of your gold or weights if you ever need to for some reason. *** Useful for Charon, who'll only do business if you have exactly 1 coin, or Maat's Feather puzzle Category:Backside Fields